1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module which has opaque adhesive members.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are key members of a camera. A typical lens module includes a lens barrel with a plurality of lenses received in the lens barrel. In order to obtain a good quality image, an aperture plate is employed and is positioned on an image-side surface of one of the plurality of lenses and held by the lens barrel. In assembly, the circular circumferential surface of the aperture needs to be coated with glue using a glue needle to glue the aperture plate into the lens barrel and onto the corresponding lens. This is difficult and time-consuming work. Also, the aperture plate is hard to position with the circular shape of the circumferential surface.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.